In most prior art adjustable wrenches of the type in question, the key and the adjustment assembly are captive and cannot be removed for maintenance or replacement.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,699, issued June 4, 1985, I have disclosed a wrench in which the adjustment mechanism can be removed from the wrench body for servicing or replacement. However, the key remains captive and cannot be removed from the wrench head.
In my U.S. patent application Ser. No. 003,084 filed Jan. 14, 1987, I have disclosed a wrench in which both the key and the adjustment mechanism can be removed and replaced through the gripping cavity of the wrench. However, the nut engaging face of the key is narrower than the opposed face of the cavity, and does not extend fully to one side of the wrench. The key, the adjustment mechanism and the wrench head are all asymmetrically inter-related so that the key and the adjustment mechanisms must be inserted from one side only of the wrench head.
The present invention aims at the provision of an improved wrench of this type.